


Castiel: Patron Saint of Crustaceans

by tardisy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crustaceans, Drabble, Gen, Gospel of Chuck, Lobsterstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisy/pseuds/tardisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All things bright and beautiful,<br/>All creatures great and small,<br/>All things wise and wonderful:<br/>The Lord God made them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel: Patron Saint of Crustaceans

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://tardisy.tumblr.com/post/51132486087/castiel-patron-saint-of-crustaceans-and-thus-he)
> 
> Inspired by the antics of [hubrisandwax](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hubrisandwax/pseuds/hubrisandwax) and [deans1911](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deans1911/pseuds/deans1911)

And thus he said, “Go forth, for you have been liberated! I have cut the bands of rubber oppression that have bound you! No more shall the people stare upon you in your glass prison! Flex your claws, and be free once again.” The crustaceans did gather at his feet, and praised Castiel with great praise, and all the while a soft voice did speak from above: “Clean-up in Aisle Three.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://tardisy.tumblr.com/post/51132486087/castiel-patron-saint-of-crustaceans-and-thus-he)


End file.
